Falling Together
by dharmamonkey
Summary: A short drabble to show how math can be sexy, at least when the formula includes Brennan and Booth. For my friend and mathy genius threesquares.


**Falling Together**

* * *

By: dharmamonkey  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: _I don't own Bones. I am, however, interested in renting Booth. A five-hour minimum would apply._

* * *

**A/N: **_My good friend and fellow writer _**threesquares**_ has been struggling a bit over a work-in-progress and I want to cheer her up. I figured that only thing she would enjoy more than watching my totally not mathematically-oriented self employ math terminology is if I could employ it in a sexy context, which I've never actually done before. So, what follows is my attempt at writing a wee drabble of sexy mathiness (or mathy sexiness—I'm not quite sure which). So, here goes nothing…_

* * *

**Asymptote**_ ['æsɪmptoʊt] noun (mathematics): a straight line approached by a given curve as one of the variables in the equation of the curve approaches infinity._

* * *

"Mmmmm…"

Booth's back had just hit the mattress when he felt the delicate tip of her finger begin to draw a line from the notch at the base of his neck, over his sternum, between his pectoral muscles and down towards his navel. His limbs weighed heavily into the sweat-creased sheets and yet he felt completely aware as every inch of his skin crackled with the energy and sensitivity that always buzzed through him after making love to her. As Brennan's finger traced a slow, sweaty path down the middle of his chest, he turned his head to the side and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, allowing his lips to linger on her skin as he resisted the temptation to let his tongue take a taste, a tiny, salty taste, of her.

"Damn, Bones," he whispered, each syllable registering in her mind as a cool puff as his breath blew across the sheen of sweat that covered her skin. "How can it get better and better every damn time, when each time's so fucking perfect that there's no way anything could feel better than the way you make me feel?"

"Mmmm," she murmured, chuckling quietly as she lay against his chest. Her husky voice reverberated through him in waves that went straight to his cock as her finger came to rest on the rim of his navel. She murmured into his skin again as her finger began tracing its way back up his chest and sent a chill running up his spine that made him shiver and squirm against the sheets.

"Hmm?" he murmured back. "Ass him what?"

Booth felt her cheek move against his chest as her roving finger teased the curve along the underside of his right pectoral. He knew she'd long ago catalogued every part of him, and each night—and many a morning—the discerning precision of her brain made possible a mind-ripping swirl of sensuality and pleasure that he never even knew existed before the night they first made love in his bed.

"_Asymptote_," she said, smiling crookedly at the way he hissed when the edge of her fingernail flicked his tight, flat nipple. He hugged her closer to his chest as if doing so could somehow corral the mischief of her wandering fingers. "An asymptote is a term in analytic geometry whereby a line is drawn such that the distance between the curve and the line approaches zero as they tend to infinity." She looked up to see his furrowed brow slope low over his deep-set brown eyes. His lips parted but before he could utter a word, she stroked her thumb over his nipple and explained, "The line and the curve get closer and closer together, but never meet or intersect, no matter how far out the line continues."

"So they go like this?" he asked, releasing his hold on her as he brought his hands together in the air above his chest. His right hand moved through the air, his fingers sweeping down in an arc towards the top of his left hand, but not actually touching it.

Brennan smiled, pleased to see yet another example of how intellectually gifted her partner actually was despite his lesser level of education and his constant attempts to seem otherwise around most of the people they encountered on a day to day basis.

"Exactly like that," she said, relaxing into his embrace as his arm curled snugly around her waist. "The distance between the line and the curve gets narrower and narrower, but never equals zero. The line and the curve get closer and closer but never actually meet." He glanced down at her with a sly twinkle in his eye and she looked up, pressing her lips to the underside of his jaw and placing a gently sucking kiss on the sensitive patch of skin right above his Adam's apple. "The term comes from the Greek _sýmptōtos_," she said against his neck, "which means 'falling together.'"

Booth made a humming sound low in his throat as her lips peeled away from his skin. "We've been falling together for a long time, Bones," he whispered, rubbing his lips across her forehead, close enough to her hairline that his warm breath caressed her scalp. "Every time, it gets better and better," he continued, his voice somewhat louder but soft and deep, vibrating through his chest and into the pit of her belly with each word that fell from his lightly-chapped lips. "It'll get better and better forever and ever, hmm?" His hand reached across his chest and he curled his forefingers under her chin, lifting her lips to his as their eyes locked. "We'll keep trying and it'll be more and more amazing every time. Each time we get closer together."

She considered the formula _y = ƒ(x)_ and wondered whether he was y and she was _x_, or if they were collectively _y_ and instead _x_ was some force external to them, but the thought quickly crumbled as her mind sputtered the moment his lips grasped at hers. Her lips parted without further thought or hesitation, and she let herself be swallowed into his kiss as he rolled her under him.

He groaned as he rocked into her, putting every ounce of himself into her with each rolling stroke, trying as best he could to drown himself completely in the feel of her. As they began to spiral towards release, the entire world seemed to collapse into a space only as big as the two of them until they came as close as two people could possibly be to one another. He drove into her one last time as she shattered, her silky warmth fluttering around him as the space between them narrowed to the point that neither of them knew where one of them ended and the other began.

And so they fell together.

* * *

**A/N: **_So, can math be sexy? You tell me. Let me know how I did with this one. Don't leave me guessing. Leave a review instead :-)_


End file.
